cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Ansara
Michael Ansara (1922 - 2013) Film Deaths *''Only The Valiant'' (1951) [Tucsos]: Killed in a knife fight by Gregory Peck. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Robe'' (1953) [Judas Iscariot]: Commits suicide by hanging himself (off-screen). (Thanks to Brian) *''The Diamond Queen'' (1953) [Mir Jumla]: Slips and falls to his death down a cliff face during a fight with Fernando Lamas. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Lone Ranger'' (1956) [Angry Horse]: Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Clayton Moore. *''The Tall Stranger'' (1957) [Zarata]: Strangled to death by Barry Kelley, after Michael shoots him first. (Thanks to Brian) *''Last Of The Badmen'' (1958) [Kramer]: Shot dead by Willis Bouchey after robbing the bank. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Comancheros'' (1961) [Amelung]: Shot to death by Stuart Whitman after being wounded by John Wayne. (Thanks to Brian) *''Guns of the Magnificent Seven'' (1969) [Colonel Diego]: Shot to death by George Kennedy during the attack on Michael's fortress. *''Assassination'' (1987) '[''Sen. Hector Bunson]: Falls to his death (out of a window in an elevator) after trying to get away from the police, his death is later lied to be a heart attack. TV Deaths *Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans (1957)' [''Ogana]: Stabbed in the chest during a knife fight with John Hart. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Outer Limits: Soldier (1964)'' [Qarlo Clobregnny]: Disintegrated, along with Allen Jaffe, when Allen's weapon goes off while fighting in Lloyd Nolan's home. *'The Time Tunnel' *''Hawaii Five-O: Death Is A Company Policy (1972)'' [Piro Manoa]: Shot in the chest when a hitman in a helicopter sent by Laraine Stevens, machine guns him, his 2 bodyguards and George Chakiris as they talk on a clifftop road. (Thanks to Brian) *'Greatest Heroes of the Bible: The Story of Esther (1979)' [Haman]: Executed by hanging off-screen. We only see him being taken away. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Blood Oath (1994)'' [Kang]: Stabbed in the chest by Bill Bolender; he dies while talking to Terry Farrell, after killing Bill in return. *''Batman Beyond: Meltdown'' (1999; animated) [Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze]: Dies when a building collapses on himself, making no attempt to save himself. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Jean Byron. *Ex-husband of Barbara Eden. *Husband of Beverly Kushida. Gallery Mr Freeze Death.jpg|Michael Ansara's animated death in Batman Beyond: Meltdown Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Syrian actors and actresses Category:1922 Births Category:2013 Deaths Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Arab-American actors and actresses Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Deaths in The Outer Limits Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Lebanese actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:American actors and actresses Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Reading Rainbow cast members